This invention relates to a device for use in mechanically assembling and dismantling molds for producing a large size box type concrete block which has an open top surface and a closed bottom surface, and more particularly to a device for molding a box type concrete block having a projecting portion on the top side of the block, which portion extends inwardly.
There has been developed a technology for precasting a residential building in an attempt to lower the cost thereof. This technology has started with the so-called panel structure type builidng, in whcih prefabricated panels are assembled in a working site, and then proceeded with a capsule type, or a cubic structure type building, in which there are prepared box type concrete blocks of the number corresponding to rooms, and those blocks are assembled to a building of a several floors.
The production or molding of a large size box type concrete block dictates the use of an inner mold and outer mold. However, the assembling and dismantling operations for the molds have been resorted manually rather than mechanically. This apparently not only lowers the efficiency of operation but also impairs dimensional accuracy, thus failing to achieve the mass production of concrete blocks of the same configuration according to a production line system.
This is particularly true with the case where there is provided a projecting portion on the upper edge of a concrete block, which portion is directed inwardly. In this case, further increased difficulties are encountered with the dismantling operation of molds, with the accompnaying poor efficiency of operation. Like ordinary concrete molds in a working site, the molding device of this type consists of a pair of outer side panels and a pair of outer end panels in addition to a pair of inner side panels and a pair of inner end panels, thereby defining the outer side surfaces and inner side surfaces of a box type concrete block. It is therefore a common practice to use hydraulic jacks for simply moving those side panels and end panels back and forth in the horizontal direction to thereby bring those panels to assembling and dismantling positions, respectively.
However, those arrangements still fail to be a success in the mass production of box type concrete blocks.
In other words, such back and forth movements of the side panels and end panels interfere with the delivery of the concrete blocks after their curing, thus impairing the efficiency of operation. This is particularly true with the inner mold, because when one pair of side panels and end panels are simply moved back, the other pair of panels are not allowed to move back due to the interference with the former pair of panels, while upon assembly, one pair of panels should be assembled, after the other has been assembled, thus posing many difficulties in carrying out the assembling and dismantling operations mechanically.
Referring to the bottom mold, there has been experienced considerable difficulties in removing the inner mold from the bottom panel, so that the bottom inner mold has not been used hitherto, but the bottom panel is produced manually, and then concrete is poured into molds to produce side panels and end panels, after the concrete of the bottom panels has been cured or hardened. It is needless to mention that such an operation impairs the efficiency of operation to a great degree.
In addition to such problems, there have been left many problems in technology, which have to be solved in improving the efficiency of assembling operation of molds.